


Humanidad

by kaswilde



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batjokes, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, HarleyIvy - Freeform, Lesbian, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaswilde/pseuds/kaswilde
Summary: Serie de drabbles o shots que pueden/o no tener un orden cronológico.Un BatJokes con angst y final feliz, o de como el Joker se fue humanizando.
Relationships: Batman/Joker
Kudos: 3





	1. Helado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/Declaimer: Los personajes de Batman y Joker no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Muy probablemente haya mucho OoC, sobre todo con el Joker.

La puerta fue azotada dejando escuchar una estruendosa carcajada.

\- Quiero todas las cosas de valor o voy a pintarles una preciosa sonrisa en la cara...- Joker tenía una enfermiza sonrisa en el rostro, y cargaba con él un arma y una filosa navaja.

\- ¿Gusta un helado?.- Una dependienta le sonreía detrás de la barra.

\- ¿Que?.- La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, siendo reemplazada con una mueca de incredulidad.

\- Un helado,- la chica había agarrado un cono lista para llenarlo.- ¿cual es su favorito?.- le preguntaba con una sonrisa, sin una pizca de miedo en su rostro.

\- Uhm... No recuerdo nunca haber comido uno.- le dijo algo ¿avergonzado?.

\- Bueno le pondré mis favoritos,- abrió la nevera poniendo una bola de color blanco, otra más café.- este es de vainilla, nuez, ¡oh! y este es de zarzamora con queso. Aquí está.-

\- No tengo dinero para pagar...- volteo a ver a la gente dispuesto a quitarle algo de dinero al primero que viera.- ¡tu!, dame todo el dinero...

\- Corre por cuenta de la casa.- le entregaba el helado sonriéndole.- Puedes sentarte aquí en la barra.

Joker tomo asiento agarrando su helado en el proceso. Lo olisqueo un poco mirándolo con desconfianza antes de darle el primer lametón. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, el sabor era genial y la textura era asombrosa.

\- Está delicioso.- le respondió avergonzado.

\- Lo sé.- la chica le caía bien, no le tenía miedo y le había regalado un helado.

\- ¡Joker!.- la puerta había sido azotada por segunda vez en ese día, dejando ver al murciélago con su misma expresión de siempre. O sea ninguna.

Levantó a Joker de su asiento, por primera vez asustado ante Batman, su Batsy.

\- Le voy a pedir amablemente que se largue de mi cafetería.- la voz que había sonado amable con el, tenía cargado un tinte de fiereza dirigiéndose a Batman. Esa chica era tan rara.

\- ¿Quiere morir a manos de este payaso?.- le pregunto mirando fijamente al Joker, al que en ese momento una ligera tristeza apenas perceptible le cobijaba.

\- Es usted el que irrumpió en mi negocio, atacando a mis clientes. Así que por segunda vez le pido que abandoné el establecimiento.- ahora le hablaba de frente, había salido de detrás de la barra, con una seriedad que acojonaba.

Batman lo dejo de nuevo en el banco, mirando sorprendido entre la chica y su archienemigo. Abandono el establecimiento sintiendo ridículo, había ido por Joker sin que esté hiciera algo. Aunque seguía siendo un prófugo, pero esta vez no había hecho nada.

Joker miraba el helado que en ningún momento había soltado con algo parecido a tristeza. Miro a la chica tratando de agradecerle con la mirada. Ella le sonrió como si comprendiera todo lo que él sentía por Batman.

Y tal vez era así, tal vez podría -por fin- hablar con alguien sobre eso. Y por un momento se repudio así mismo, se estaba haciendo débil.


	2. El cobijo de un ángel

Joker iba caminando por la acera, sin prestar demasiada atención, a veces solo le gustaba salir a caminar, pero era tan difícil con toda esa gente gritando cuando él ni siquiera les había hecho algo.

En esos momentos se daba el tiempo de sonreír, no de esa manera desquiciada como siempre lo hacía, sino de una manera suave, dulce, de esas que te relajaban por completo.

Él era una persona muy friolenta, siempre que salía Ivy le recordaba ponerse un abrigo. Ella le gustaba, trataba bien a Harley, la cuidaba y la quería, de esa manera en la que él nunca podrá.

Y gracias a ella estaba cubierto por un bonito abrigo con peluche en el cuello.

Ver la luna en Gotham siempre era un gusto para él. Le calmaba todos sus pensamientos de una manera sorprendente. Justo como en ese momento.

Entonces lo escuchó.

El titiritar de una persona.

Busco con la mirada la fuente del sonido, hasta encontrarlo en una de las esquinas del callejón.

Un niño.

Un pequeño niño, que no podría pasar de diez años. Hecho bolita tratando de guardar un calor inexistente.

Se acercó con paso lento y suave. Tratando de no asustarlo.

\- Hey,- le hablo, viendo como el niño parecía hacerse más pequeño ante su voz.- ¿estás solo?, ¿y tus padres?.

El niño voltio, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos llenos de indiferencia.

\- ¿Tienes frío?.- pregunto, sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada que el niño le daba.

\- Es obvio, ¿no?.- le soltó de forma burlesca.

Joker se quitó el abrigo, despacio, porque aunque quisiera hacer algo bueno por el niño seguía teniendo frío.

\- Tómalo.- tal vez él se quedará sin abrigo, pero por lo menos tenía un lugar donde dormir, no como el pequeño.

\- No necesito tu limosna.- le contesto de forma agresiva.

\- ¡No es una limosna!, solo, solo tómalo y cállate.-

Supo que había hecho bien cuando el niño simplemente tomo el abrigo y se acurrucó en la esquina.

\- Gracias.- su voz era tan bajita que realmente le sorprendió que fuera el mismo niño de hace poco.

\- De nada.-

Y se fue.

Porque ahora era él el que tenía frío. Y aunque no lo supiera, también era el nuevo ángel de Sasha.

Y tal vez alguien, justo arriba de ellos, también había presenciado ese dulce momento, tal vez estuviera pensando en un nuevo hijo. Y tal vez, solo tal vez hicieron que su sonrisa durará toda la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha es el nombre del niño al que Joker le da el abrigo.


	3. Aleksandr

Habia días en los que Joker recordaba su vida, no está como criminal, sino su verdadera vida. Esa donde tenía un nombre, una esposa y según su mente un bebé en camino.

Esos eran los días más difíciles, esos en los que no quería ni salir de su casa. Simplemente se quedaba ahí, haciendose mierda un poquito más.  
Con sus jodidos pensamientos.

En esos días la tristeza se convertia en aburrimiento.Y juntas nunca salía nada bueno. Joker encendió la televisión.

"Un nuevo Wayne a la familia"

Leyó, en letras grandes amarillas.

Sintió un poquito de tristeza, el millonario siempre le había parecido atractivo y aunque sabía que nunca podria tener algo con él, el sentimiento estaba ahí. Como el de una adolescente con su artista favorito. Era ridículo.

Y una zorra lo tenía entre sus garras. Y ahora tendría un bebé zorro o algo así. Pero bonito, porque seguía siendo hijo de su Brucie.

Y hubiera seguido con sus extraños pensamientos, pero una frase llamo su atención.

"Al parecer todos los papeles estan listos y la adopción ya está hecha..."

Y algo dentro de él se removió porque, afortunadamente, no había ninguna zorra.

"¡Ahí vienen!, ¡ahí vienen!"  
"Según nos informan el nombre del pequeño es Aleksandr"

Y entonces Joker lo vió.

El niño.

Era él.

El pequeño del callejón.

Al que le dió su abrigó.

Y de pronto se dió cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, porque al pequeño Aleksandr no le haría falta nada más.

Y ahora tenía un padre, y uno muy guapo.


	4. Flores

Bruce sabía que cada día se hacía más humano, más sentimental.

Y más ahora con la llegada del pequeño Sasha.

El niño era tan lindo y rebelde que hasta a Damián había enamorado. Con Jason se llevaba de maravilla.

Aleksandr se había emocionado demasiado cuando Bruce le dijo que de ahora en adelante tendría que ir a la escuela. Se ha imaginaba un poco de berrinches o algo así. Pero no, al niño solo le brillaron sus ojitos verdes, demasiada emoción contenida.

Tímidamente le había preguntado si irían a comprar sus nuevos útiles. Él solamente había sonreído.

\- Después de que coman, irán por los útiles de todos, señorito.- la voz de Alfred, amable pero sin dejar lugar a replicas, se hizo sonar por encima de todo el ruido.

Sasha asintió sonriendo, dirigiéndose al comedor rápidamente.

Bruce paso al lado de Alfred dándole un semi-abrazo.

Luego de que todos terminaran de comer se dirigieron al centro comercial más cercano.

Bruce entró a una florería, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta, que crompaba un ramo de flores moradas y rojas, con un verde follaje.

Sólo pensó en una persona al ver el color de las flores.


	5. Diana

Después de haberla conocido, Joker siguió frecuentando a la chica.

Ella le había dicho que su nombre era Diana. En su momento lo había dejado pasar, pero estaba seguro que ese no era su nombre.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?-. Le pregunto alegre.

\- ¿Desde cuándo qué?-.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te llamas así?-. Y Joker tenía esa sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

\- Desde que nací, idiota.- Y hubiera seguido insultándolo un poquito, pero él la miraba con una ceja alzada. Suspiró.- Tengo como 6 años llamándome así, cuando mataron a mis padres, no tenía a donde ir, así que la manera de protegerme era cambiando mi nombre.- Joker se sorprendió un poco, esperaba algo como un ex novio loco.- Ni quiera se porque te cuento esto.

\- Porque te caigo bien.-

\- No te lo creas tanto.-

Estaban en un parque. Él se había quitado su maquillaje, seguía siendo demasiado blanco para ser normal, pero no se veía tan Joker.

\- Tus ojos son demasiado verdes.- Diana estaba mirándolo fijamente.

\- Desde nacimiento.- Le dijo riéndose.

\- Ahora dime, ¿porque la gente no sabe tu verdadero nombre?.- Era una pregunta inofensiva, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

\- Porque ni siquiera yo lo sé,- En su voz había un toque de tristeza.- o por lo menos no lo recuerdo.

Se arrepentía un poco de haber preguntado, pero ya lo había hecho.

\- Entonces, ¿te puedo inventar un nombre?.- Le preguntó, tal vez demasiado emocionada.

Joker soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Como gustes.- Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo con felicidad.

\- ¿Que tal John?.-

\- Demonios, no.-

\- ¿Jerome?.- Solamente hizo un gesto, no muy convencido.- ¿Jack?.

\- ¡Ese!.-

\- Entonces Jack, ¿te gusta el arte?.- Le preguntó bastante interesada en la respuesta.

\- Me gustan mucho las pinturas, las de Leonardo da Vinci en especial.- Tenía una suave sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos brillaban y movía sus manos con entusiasmo.- Me gusta como pintaba a los hombres.

\- Los pintaba de una manera tan suave y hermosa.- Era obvio que ambos sabían de lo que hablaban.- Amo todo lo relacionado con él, sus inventos, sus pinturas, todo.

\- ¿Qué opinas de la Mona Lisa?.-

\- En definitiva, el modelo no es una mujer.-

\- Salai.- Dijo él, esperaba que ella no supiera de quién hablaba, pero solamente soltó un gritito de emoción.

\- ¡Por los dioses, si!, eres la primera persona que sabe de él, ¿cuál crees que era su relación?.-

\- Por favor, es obvio que eran amantes. Vivían el uno para el otro.-

El cielo estaba oscuro, y la gente había ido desapareciendo poco a poco. Sólo ellos y un par de chicos más allá se encontraban aún en el parque.

\- Ya es tarde, deberías irte a casa.- Le dijo suavemente, no lo iba a aceptar pero le preocupaba que la chica anduviera sola por las noches.

\- Tienes razón, debería irme.- Recogió la basura que habían ido acumulando, bolsas de frituras, envases de refresco y demasiados envoltorios de dulces.- Adiós.- Le dijo besando su mejilla.

Empezó a caminar, había unas cuantas lámparas encendidas, pero todo era silencioso. Estaba a punto de dejar el parque cuando vio algo que captó si atención, un ramo de flores descansaba en una banca. Solas y en el frío.

\- Tal vez Ivy pueda lograr que hagan raíces.- Las tomó.

Toda su vida va negar que le gustaron.

Batman sonrió desde el edificio de enfrente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no me agrada mucho, así que tal vez en un futuro puedan no encontrarlo.


	6. Batman

Joker podía sentir los besos bajar por toda su columna, las manos en la cadera y la sonrisa contra su piel.

Por primera vez de todo lo que recordaba se sentía amado.

Su Batsy lo estaba haciendo sentir en las nubes.

Le encajo las uñas en su espalda mientras lo sentía moverse contra él.

Y justo cuando sentia que podía tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos...

\- Mr. J.- escuchó que lo llamaban.- Puddin, despierta, es solo una pesadilla.-

Y si no fuera por que estaba decidido a cambiar y estaba demasiado avergonzado, le hubiera gritado a Harley por despertarlo de esa manera. Sobre todo cuando estaba teniendo ese hermoso sueño.

\- Gracias Harley, no sabes lo asustado que estaba.- le contesto con sarcasmo, si bien está no se dió cuenta.

\- Cariño, J no estaba teniendo un mal sueño, te lo aseguró.- Ivy lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona desde la puerta.

Él simplemente no podía estar más sonrojado.

\- Podrían salir de mi habitación, quiero darme una ducha.- les pidió lo más amable que pudo.

Luego de ducharse, decidio salir a caminar, posiblemente después de dormir toda la tarde no pegaria el ojo en la noche.

Las calles estaba demasiado solas -y ni siquiera era tan tarde-, tenía un poco de hambre. Estaba pensando en que talvez podría ir a comprar taquitos cuando escuchó un forcejeo. Se asomó un poco, tratando de esconderse tras la pared del edificio. El corazón le dió un vuelco cuando vió que tres chicos trataban de acorralar a una chica.

Sus intenciones eran obvias, podía escuchar los silbidos y piropos que le lanzaban a la chica.

\- ¡Largo!.- les gritó mientras se ponía frente a la chica.

\- Pero mira que tenemos aquí, otro cuerpo bonito.- uno de los imbéciles se acercaba a él con una asquerosa mirada.

\- ¿No sabes quién soy?,- pregunto mientras su cara se deformaba en una enorme sonrisa.- dije que se largaran.- y remarcó cada palabra para dejarlo en claro. Uno de los chicos abrió los ojos horrorizado al reconocerlo.

\- No me importa quien seas, muñequita. Igual los dos serán míos.- le guiño el ojo y justo cuando pensaba que la única manera de que él y la chica salieran bien de ahí era matando a los idiotas. Lo vió, una sombra cayendo detrás de los sujetos.

\- Dijo que se fueran.- la voz ronca hizo que todos su vellos de erizarán.

Los chicos brincaron en sus lugares, antes de lanzarse sobre Batman. Al principio Batsy lo tenía todos bajo control, hasta que uno de ellos le corto en la mejilla con una navaja. Joker se enfurecio al ver cómo parecian tomar ventaja sobre su murciélago. Se acercó a ellos quitándole a uno de encima, comenzó a golpearon como Lexie le había enseñado, y todo hubiera ido de maravilla de no ser por el dolor que sintió en el vientre, cayó al suelo tocándose la zona sintiendo la sangre salir de él. Los chicos corrieron en cuanto vieron la sangre.

\- ¡Joker!.- cuando llegó hasta él, la chica a la que Joker había salvado estaba de rodillas presionando la herida.

\- Tranquilo, la herida no es en una zona peligrosa.- le había dicho con la voz tan calmada que solo lo desespero más.- Soy enfermera.- explicó.- Pero habrá que llevarlo a un hospital.-

\- No podemos, lo llevarían a Arkham en cuanto lo vean.- su voz sonaba desesperada.

\- Entonces llevalo a algún lugar y curalo. No tengo con que hacerlo aquí.- su voz sonaba firme.- Cuando despierte agradecele de mi parte, por favor.-

Batman lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlo al Bat-Movil. Sabía donde vivía Joker, en múltiples ocaciones lo había seguido -solo para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada-.

Cuando llegó no se sorprendió de encontrar a Harley ahí, pero si se sorprendió cuando una furiosa Ivy lo enfrentó.

\- ¿¡Que demonios le hiciste!?.- estaba enfrente de su cara y parecía una fiera.

\- Salvó a una chica pero los sujetos lo apuñalaron cuando intento ayudarme.- le explicó sin más.- ¿Donde esta su habitación?.-

\- Yo lo llevo Bats.- Harley estaba tan asustada que solo quería escuchar que su Puddin estaba bien, no le importaba quien lo ayudará.- ¿Él estará bien?.- pregunto en voz baja.

\- Si, su herida dejo de sangrar, solo la limpiare y la cubrire.- lo depósito con cuidado en la cama para empezar a desvestirlo.- ¿Tendrás alcohol y algunas gasas?.- le pregunto sin dejar su labor.

\- Si iré por ellas.- Harley salió corriendo y a los pocos segundos regreso con lo que pidió.

Batman empezó a atender la herida, le había aprendido algo a Alfred después de muchos años.

\- Me quedaré a cuidarlo, si no te importa.- le dijo cuando termino de limpiar todo. Harley solo había asentido, le acarició el cabello a Joker antes de salir y dejarlos solos.

Se quedo parado observandolo dormir, se veía tan tierno así que solo le provocaba querer cuidarlo.

Su mirada vago por el cuarto, a pesar de que había un poco de desorden la habitación estaba completamente limpia. Había varias repisas que sostenía muchos libros, un armario semi abierto que dejaba ver ropa de muchos colores, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue una maceta con unas extrañas flores que descansaba en el marco de la ventana.

Eran las flores que había dejado en el parque.

Sonrió mirando a la persona que le había estado robando los pensamientos desde hace algún tiempo.


	7. Ojos azules

Jack despertó exaltado, ni siquiera recuerda cómo llego a su habitación, menos el porque su costado dolía como el infierno.

Lo único que viene a su mente son las voces de aquellos asquerosos tipos.

— ¿Estas bien?.– reconocería esa voz donde fuera, y aunque la conociera a la perfección, lo asustó.

— ¿Que haces aquí?.–

— Te estaba cuidando.–

Y él se sonrojo, porque eso le emocionaba y avergonzaba en partes iguales.

Pero bueno, no era su culpa haberse enamorado.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?.–

— Solo recuerdo las estúpidas voces de unos estúpidos sujetos.– le dijo con asco.

— Salvaste a la chica.–

— Y tú me salvaste a mi.– al fin se atrevió a mirarlo.

Y mierda casi se desmaya. Frente a él no estaba su Batsy.

— ¿Bruce Wayne?,– él simplemente lo miro con una ceja alzada.— ¿tú eres Batman?.–

— Pensé que ya lo sabías.– le contesto sonriendo.

Y bueno talvez se estaba arriesgando demasiado al revelar su identidad con su "peor enemigo" pero bueno era su Joker.

— Jack Napier.– le susurró.

— ¿Qué?.– parecía un poco confundido.

— Es mi nombre.–

— Oh...–

Se levantó de la cama con esfuerzo.

— Es un lindo nombre.– escucho que le dijo.

Pero el solo tenía un objetivo en mente.

Se puso de puntitas cuando estuvo frente a él.

Tal vez estaba actuando un poco inconsciente.

Y entonces acerco su rostro hasta dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

— Gracias, por salvarme.–

Y si, estaba un poco demasiado sonrojado pero en su defensa acababa de ver los más hermosos ojos azules.


	8. Lex

Ese día se había levantado con el mejor humor posible.

Había molestado un poco a Ivy haciendo que se sonrojara. Realmente le divertía de sobremanera que la pelirroja,—esa misma a la que le había conocido más de mil conquistas— se avergonzara cuando insinuaba que sentía algo por Harley.

Ivy le lanzó la cuchara con la que comía su cereal. Su celular empezó a sonar interrumpiendo su contraataque.

— ¿Quién es?.– Harley le pregunto, acercándose para ver su teléfono.

— Es Lex, quiere que lo vaya a ver a su compañía.– respondió frunciendo el ceño.

No era que le molestará pero cuando le hablaba normalmente terminaba siendo perseguido por la policía, o por Superman, o por Batman, o por todos.

Pero, ¡hey! eso hacen los amigos.

·*~*·

Joker llegó al inmenso edificio, siendo recibido por la recepcionista. Ella ya lo conocía, aunque pensaba que le tenía un poco de miedo, pero él realmente no tenía intención de dispararle aquella vez que no le quería decir donde estaba la nueva oficina de Lexie.

Movió su cabeza en un saludo, siendo completamente ignorado.

Pero él no necesitaba ayuda, ya sabía llegar solito al último piso. Y se sentía bastante orgulloso por eso. Aunque aún sentía un poco de pánico cuando el elevador cerraba las puertas y comenzaba a moverse.

— Hola Cristina.– saludo a la secretaria de Lex.

— Hola, el señor Luthor lo está esperando.– ella sí le agradaba.

Él aún se sorprendía cuando entraba a la oficina de su amigo y veía todas las cosas costosas que tenía ahí dentro.

— Hola Lexie.– le dijo sonriendo, aunque su amigo estaba ocupado en lo que sea que veía en su computadora.— Alexander.–

— Hola Joker.– le respondió volteando a verlo aburrido.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste?.—

— ¿Tienes algo que contarme?.— Lex tenía las cejas levantadas mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Joker entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba, si Alexander se lo preguntaba de esa manera era porque ya sabía algo. Aunque no recuerda haber hecho algo malo últimamente.

— No.—

— ¿Seguro?.—

— Sí.—

Lex suspiró un poco cansado,— Escuché que te vieron jugando con el murciélago.— y lo seguía viendo de esa manera, como si lo regañara.— Mejor dicho, que te vieron ayudando a Batman.—

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?.—

— Nada, solo quería saber porque no me lo habías contado.— No era que le molestará que su amigo lo cambiara por el murciélago, pero ni siquiera le había comentado nada.

— Estuve un poco mal.— dijo mientras se levantaba el saco y la camisa enseñándole la cicatriz que le dejaron esos imbéciles.

— ¿Que te paso?.—

— El día que ayude a Batsy unos tipos me apuñalaron.— Tal vez había hecho un pequeño puchero mientras lo decía.

— ¡¿Ves de lo que hablo!?, ni siquiera me habías contado esto.— Aunque no lo pareciera Lexie llegaba a ser un poco sobreprotector con él.

— Tranquilo, no fue algo grave.— Dijo mientras sonreía, le gustaba que lo cuidará.

— A la otra tienes que avisarme, en fin, también te hablaba para darte trabajo.—

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué?.—

— Necesito un asistente, y tú no haces nada en todo el miserable día, así que pensé en ti.— Joker realmente quería golpearle su estúpida sonrisa.

— Que generoso eres,— dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.— ¿qué pasa si no quiero?—

— No te prestaré dinero de nuevo.—

— Pero Lexie...— empezó a protestar.

— Es en serio, tienes que empezar a hacer algo, hace mucho que no robas, y no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, pero no puedo seguir dándote dinero solo porque sí.— Había estado pensando eso durante toda la noche, y había visto el cambio en su amigo, tenía demasiado tiempo que no se metía en problemas.

— Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?.— le pregunto de mala gana.

— Hazme un café.—

— Vete a la mierda.—

— Es broma, necesito que me acompañes a una entrevista. Solo me tienes que avisar a qué hora las tengo y así.— explicó mientras regresaba la vista a su computadora.

— ¿Con quién es la entrevista?.— Él no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar.

— ¿Recuerdas al chico de lentes?, ¿Clark Kent?.—

— No me cae bien.— El chico le parecía muy engreído.

— A ti nadie te cae bien,— sonrió.— ¿quieres ir a comer?.— Joker simplemente asintió, se moría de hambre.


	9. Stigma

Joker le había pedido a Ivy que viera su espalda, tenía días que ardía como si algo le estuviera quemando.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes tú espalda así?— La voz de la pelirroja había sonado quebrada. Como si a ella también le dolieran todas esas cortadas que adornaban la piel de su amigo.

— Yo realmente no lo recuerdo.— las manos de Ivy repasaban las cicatrices.— Estoy seguro que muchas las hizo Batman, incluso tal vez yo puse algunas.

Había días en los que Jack—como había pedido que lo llamaran— se veía demasiado pequeño, ella solo se podía cuestionar como era que se trataba de la misma persona de hace algunos meses. Ese ser horrible que mataba y robaba.

— Quizá pueda hacerte algún ungüento con mis plantas. Ya sabes, algo que alivie el ardor y tal vez que las haga menos visibles.

— No me molesta mucho que se vean. Son parte de mí después de todo.— Su voz sonaba apagada, y Harley ya se había empezado a preocupar por su pequeño Puddin.

Antes Ivy hubiera asegurado que si ayudaba a J era por Harley. Pero ya no se podía engañar, él se había ganado un pequeñísimo lugar en su corazón.

— Pero no entiendo cómo es que aún te duelen, todas estas cortadas están completamente cicatrizadas.

— ¿Sabes que es lo mejor del dolor— ella solo negó—. Te recuerda que estás vivo.

Mentiría si dijera que esas palabras no la tomaron por sorpresa. Ella pensaba que Jack estaba avanzando, que había dejado toda esa tristeza y esa frustración. Pero al parecer las marcas en su interior nunca sanarían.

— ¿Has pensado en retomar tu medicación?— no podía dejar que Joker se hundiera de nuevo, arrastraría a Harley con él. Y ella no lo iba a permitir.

— Tú sabes que esas cosas no me hacen efecto— él negó repetidas ocasiones—. Solo me ponen peor, me hacen estar enojado. Y yo ya no las quiero tratar mal de nuevo.

— Deberías buscar algo que te relajé.— movió las manos intentando explicarse—. No lo sé, té, ejercicio, sexo.

Joker volteó a verla espantado con lo último que dijo. 

— Las personas huyen cuando me ven, ¿Quien demonios querría tener sexo conmigo?

— Vaya, solo escuchaste esa parte.— ella solo movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva.— Escucha bien porque será la única vez que lo diré. Eres guapo, lindo, incluso.— acarició un poco su cabello.— Creo que si lo tiñes de un color más natural, tendrías a muchas chicas y chicos haciendo fila.

— ¿Tú crees?— ella simplemente asintió.

— Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres.— camino hacia la puerta.— Voy a estar con Harley.

— Pamela.— quizá era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.— Lo siento.

— ¿Porqué?

— Porque fui un cobarde—estaba de espaldas pero podría asegurar que estaba llorando.—, siempre mandando a Harley a hacer esto y lo otro. Y cuando todo se ponía mal—Jack tomo una profunda respiración.—, ustedes eran castigadas en mi lugar.

— No es a mi a quien tienes que pedir disculpas.— camino de regreso hasta él.— Aunque tampoco ella es del todo inocente, y lo sabes. Solo deja ir todo.

— Me duele.— su voz sonaba ahogada.— Está culpa parece un pedazo de vidrio roto que solo se encaja cada vez más profundo.

Ivy solo quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos, lucía demasiado frágil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si el nombre del capítulo les recuerda a una canción, sí. Me inspire en Stigma de BTS para acabar este capítulo.  
> Si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla mientras leen, sería genial.


	10. Disfraz

Harley había llegado a la casa con un montón de adornos. Calabazas, telarañas de juguete y unos pequeños murciélagos.

— ¿Para que quieres todo eso?—. Preguntó viendo un poco horrorizado todo lo que traía con ella. 

— Oh Puddin, ¿lo olvidaste?—. Él simplemente la miró sin ninguna expresión.— ¡Mañana es Halloween!

— Y es importante ¿porque...?

— ¿Hablas en serio, Jack?—, Ivy lo miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo.— ¿Nunca fuiste a pedir dulces?, ¿Disfrazarte?— Joker simplemente negó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Podemos llevarlo nosotras, cariño!— Ivy se acercó a Harley para sonreírle mientras asentía—, ¿Pero de que se va a disfrazar?— Ambas voltearon a verlo entrecerrando los ojos.

— Podemos disfrazarlo de brócoli, solo le hacemos ricitos— Ivy tenía esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

— ¡No me voy a vestir de brócoli!

— ¡Te puedes vestir de mí!— Harley aplaudía emocionada.— Estoy segura que somos de la misma talla.

— De brócoli decías, ¿No Ivy?— La pelirroja había empezado a reír a carcajadas al notar lo indignada que Harley estaba.

Ivy le había dicho que tenían que buscar el disfraz ese mismo día.   
Jack pensó que irían ellos solos, pero cuando se iba a montar al auto Harley se adelantó tratando de subir al asiento del copiloto.   
Él había peleado por el asiento, empezando a discutir con Harley. 

— Pam— y solo bastó con el puchero de la rubia para que Pamela lo mandara a los asientos traseros.

— Eres demasiado débil cuando se trata de ella— Ivy solo había reído por qué Jack lucía demasiado tierno de brazos cruzados y con ese puchero en su rostro.

Pero no más tierno que su Harley.

Al final del día no habían encontrado ningún disfraz de brócoli. Pero Jack había encontrado un mameluco gigante de un panda–ese qué salia en las extrañas caricaturas que el peli verde veía–, el disfraz tenía un poco de relleno para hacerlo ver más gordito, casi parecía una botarga. Harley se había emocionado cuando encontró uno de koala. Sinceramente andar con esos dos era como estar con un par de niños pequeños. Chiflados y ruidosos.

Pero no los cambiaría por nada.


	11. Halloween

Era Halloween y Bruce se había hecho un espacio para llevar a sus hijos a pedir dulces.

Jason se había negado al principio alegando que ya no era un niño, como para andar pidiendo dulces. Pero tan solo tuvo que ver a Sasha en su disfraz de Polar para cambiar de idea.

— Papi— a Bruce casi le daba un ataque cuando escucho esa vocecita, sus demás hijos nunca lo habían llamado así.— ¿Tú no tienes disfraz?

— No, yo solo los voy a acompañar. No necesito un disfraz.

— Pero papi— Sasha lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito y un pequeño puchero.

— Amo Bruce— Alfred le llamó.— Yo compré un disfraz para usted, solo por si lo necesitaba.

Él ni siquiera se pudo negar, porque Sasha lo agarro de la mano y entre brinquitos lo llevo a buscar su disfraz.  
Jason y Damian estaban burlándose de él, mientras Dick parecía igual de emocionado que su hijo pequeño.

El disfraz que le habían preparado resultó ser de un Oso, parecía una maldita botarga pero su hijo y Alfred parecían contentos así que no se pudo negar.

— ¡Hubiera sido genial si Dick se hubiera vestido de Panda!— por lo que había entendido los disfraces eran de una caricatura que sus hijos veían.— Pero alguien mas se lo llevó.— parecía un poco triste pero Bruce estaba seguro que unos segundos ni siquiera lo recordaría.

Habían salido a caminar por las calles de Gotham en busca de dulces, le gustaba esta fecha. Parecía que incluso los criminales se tomaban la noche.  
Damian llevaba un disfraz de dinosaurio al que se le movía la colita en cada paso que daba, era adorable. Dick iba disfrazado de calabaza, mientras Jason se había vestido de payaso asesino, llevaba una palanca incluso.

— ¡Papá ese chico tiene un disfraz de PanPan!

— Deberían tomarse una foto con el.— Richard ni siquiera había terminado de decirlo cuando los arrastró hasta el chico.

Jack en poco tiempo había recolectado muchos dulces, al principio creyó que por ser mayor no le darían nada, pero las abuelitas le daban muchos por qué decían que lucía muy tierno con ese disfraz.  
— Hola amigo, ¿podrías tomarte una foto con mi hermanito?— la voz le parecía conocida pero no sabía de dónde, cuando se volteó casi sufre un ataque al percatarse que su Brucie lo miraba avergonzado dentro un disfraz de Pardo y a su lado tenía a un pequeño Polar. 

Oh. Era el pequeño al que le había dado su abrigo—esperaba que algún día se lo devolviera, ahora que era millonario—.

— ¿Entonces se puede tomar una foto conmigo y mi papá?— Sasha lo había reconocido, pero realmente no creía que fuera el momento para decirlo.

— ¡Vamos Jack!, Se verá increíble esa foto— Harley había sacado su teléfono lista para tomarla.

Ahora que lo pensaba se estaba avergonzado un poco, de saber que se iba a encontrar con el hombre que le gustaba, hubiera escogido un traje más maduro o siquiera que no lo hiciera lucir gordo.  
Bruce solo sabía que su Joker era el panda más adorable que había visto en toda su vida. No llevaba maquillaje y el disfraz lo hacía verse rellenito. Él simplemente no podía con tanto.

— Sabes Jay— Damian le hablo, mientras ponía una cara de estar pensando mucho—, siempre he pensado que que Panda y Pardo tenían algo. Digo sé que son osos pero tratan diferente a Polar, ¿entiendes?.

— ¡Lo se!, creía que estaba loco— Jason tenía la boca llena de dulces, era asqueroso o adorable—. Bruce parece "cómodo" con ese sujeto.

— ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

— ¿El chico vestido de Panda?— Damian asintió— tal vez. Pero la ciudad no es tan grande, seguramente lo habrás visto por ahí.

Después de que Dick y Harley les tomaran como cien fotos a los tres, estaban comparándolas para ver cuáles eran las mejores.

— Luces muy tierno con ese traje— Bruce lo había dicho sin pensar, pero no sé arrepentía.

— Gracias— sentía sus mejillas calientes—, tu también te ves bien en ese disfraz.

— Oh, Sasha tu también te ves tierno con el disfraz— el pequeño los miraba desde abajo con una sonrisa divertida.— ¡Mira papá!, Tu amigo se pone rojito como PanPan.

Jack sentía que sus mejillas iba a reventar en cualquier momento.

— Es muy lindo, ¿no?— el niño solo asintió, caminando hacia Damian.

— Ellos pueden venir con nosotros, Jack— a veces no sabía si odiaba o amaba a Pamela, pero igual se lo agradecía.

A los hijos de Bruce les había parecido buena idea, así que decidieron seguir pidiendo dulces juntos. Jack les platico que iban a buscar a un amigo.

— ¿En serio, Lex?— Jack lo miraba con una ceja alzada.— ¿De Superman?

— Es un traje genial— todos escucharon el "es un traje horrible" que había susurrado Damian—. Bien, era el único de mi talla.

Puede que Bruce no haya quitado la vista de Jack durante toda la noche. Pero solo Damian había notado eso.  
Y también puede que se sintiera un poco celoso de Lex Luthor, aunque de eso nadie se enteró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ese pequeño dibujo lo hice para que tuvieran una idea de como se veía Jack con su bonito disfraz.


	12. Redención I

Jack ha estado teniendo recuerdos. Se siente abrumado, son demasiados y ni siquiera puede ordenarlos. Algunos no sabe si son reales.

Son tres días sin salir de su habitación, tres días en los que ha pensado sobre todo. No sabe que hacer, han sido días buenos pero sabe que sigue siendo un prófugo. Si Batman no lo llevo de vuelta a Arkham solo es porque sintió pena por él. Y quiere tomar una decisión pero está tan aterrado. 

Le pide a Harley que traiga a Bruce a casa, su pequeña casa llena de plantas y animales. 

Quizá tener tres hienas y un gorila es algo ilegal.

A quien quiere engañar por su puesto que es ilegal. 

Pero son las hienas de Harley, y el pequeño gorila está mejor con ellos que en ese circo lleno de gente estúpida maltratandolo. Él no había podido contenerse de llevarlo a casa cuando lo vió. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Bruce llega una hora después, enfundado en el traje de Batman. Y Jack siente que su corazón se acelera, han pasado años y él todavía no puede evitar que le robe el aliento.

\- Harley dijo que necesitabas que viniera, ¿Estás bien?

-Si-Jack asiente repetidas veces- yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo- acerca la silla de su escritorio para que se siente mientras él lo hace en su cama.

Bruce lo hace, sintiéndose lo suficiente cómodo para descubrir su rostro. Él se sentía preparado para casi cualquier cosa.

-Me voy a entregar.


	13. Redención II

—Me voy a entregar.

—No puedes hacer eso,— Bruce lo mira con incredulidad. Por qué él lo había estado pensando y puede ver el cambio en Jack, pero sabe que si regresa a Arkham los medicamentos lo pondrán como antes y él no quiere eso.— Si vas a Arkham...

—No iré a Arkham—La voz de Jack es tensa y hay cierto temor en ella—. Iré con la policía.

—Si vas con la policía, y te declaras mentalmente estable. Por los crímenes que has cometido— y trata de decirlo con cautela por qué no quiere herir a Jack— podrían darte cadena perpetua e incluso pena de muerte —traga saliva cuando termina, tratando de pensar en otras posibilidades.

Jack no parece sorprendido y eso es lo que más lo exaspera. Como si ya hubiera contemplado esa posibilidad y siguiera estando de acuerdo.

—Quizá es lo que merezco.

Cuando Bruce lo mira hay una voz en su cabeza, una molesta que le dice que tiene razón y que no debería importarle lo que pasara con él.   
Pero en el fondo sabe lo que Jack es, es alguien bueno, alguien que no a tenido las atenciones adecuadas.

Él extraña al verdadero Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar.   
> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic esta publicado en Wattpad, pueden encontrarme como @Genius-Kay.   
> Esta siendo escrito desde el 2017, quiero creer que he mejorado en mi escritura. Así que, ¡por favor esperen mis nuevos trabajos!


End file.
